


working hours

by myflower



Series: pentagon one shots / drabbles 2017 [3]
Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Dildos, Multi, adult store au, maknae line are insane, mystery couple involved as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myflower/pseuds/myflower
Summary: “i’m going to have to ask you to leave. we have a very strict ‘no dildo-throwing’ rule.”





	working hours

**Author's Note:**

> um so someone sent me this prompt on [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/stanpentagon) so u can do that too. the format for prompt submission is "[word count] [occupation/kind of person] [object] [quote i have to use]". in case anyone wants to.

Shinwon wasn’t expecting anything out of the ordinary at work today. Possibly a few couples coming in, a couple being regulars, to look into ways to spice up their sex lives. It was typical; he worked at an adult store, of course he would.  
  
He certainly wasn’t expecting a trio of young men to waltz in and start messing with every single display, giggling at the sheer amount of dildos and vibrators and lingerie that lined the walls.  
  
He kept a very close eye on them as they made themselves through the amount of aisles, sometimes calling each other over to one section because they find something they think is unbelievably real. Shinwon was helping another couple right then, helping them find the cuffs and whip they asked for, and giving them the pros and cons, but the sheer amount of noise the trio released was somewhat distracting.  
  
So he decided to pay them no mind and finish tending to the customers, when suddenly, at an undetermined speed, a dildo came flying at his face.  
  
A dildo.  
  
Shinwon felt a (bad kind of) chill run through his body, leaving his customers on a limb to tell off the troublemakers.  
  
He cleared his throat, staring straight at the one that had his hand in a position that looked as if he was the one that threw it. He was tall, black hair, and looked young yet old enough to be there.  
  
“Excuse me,” Shinwon said through his teeth, “I’m going to have to ask you to leave. We have a very strict ‘no dildo-throwing’ rule.”  
  
The tall kid stared back at Shinwon before apologizing pathetically. His friends were staring him down, and the shortest of them popped in to speak in the middle of the kid’s frenzy. “What if we buy something?” he asked, turning from Shinwon to his friend, “We could buy what you threw and a couple of other things, Seokie, don’t worry about it.” He patted the kid’s back―“Seokie”, apparently―and the quietest of the trio whispered something in his ear that made him immediately halt his apologizing.  
  
“Buy the dildo, buy some extra stuff, fine. But you’ll still have to leave.” Shinwon responded.  
  
“Okay!” the shortest said, smiling. “Score, now we won’t seem weird,” he whispered between his friends, and Shinwon barely caught it, but he didn't question it.  
  
Hopefully, he wouldn’t have to deal with anymore dildo throwing today.

**Author's Note:**

> i take requests on twitter @hyojongsbf. comments keep me motivated.


End file.
